dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Tournament of Destroyers
The Tournament of Destroyers, also called the Universe Tournament,Dragon Ball Fusions, 2016 is a conflict fought between the Gods of Destruction of the Universe 6 and the Universe 7 using teams of five to face off in a World Martial Arts Tournament type contest. If Beerus won, he would be given the six Super Dragon Balls that Champa possessed, and if Champa won, he would obtain the seventh of the Super Dragon Balls, and wish that the Earth from Universe 7 is swapped with the Earth from Universe 6. Prelude Shortly after the battle with Frieza, Goku and Vegeta resumed training with Whis and Beerus' Planet. Beerus' twin brother, Champa, and his attendant, Vados, who's is Whis' older sister, unexpectedly arrive for a visit. Whis tells Goku and Vegeta that Champa is the God of Destruction from Universe 6 and their universe is called Universe 7, along with the fact that there are a total of twelve universes in existence. The two brothers have a good battle to decide which universe has the most delicious food, and Champa is amazed how good the food from Earth is. after revealing how his universe's Earth was destroyed by a civil war and the existence of the Super Dragon Balls (which Champa had collected six from his universe), Champa proposes a tournament with Beerus: if he wins, Beerus has to give him the last Super Dragon Ball so he take possession of Earth from Universe 7. But if Beerus wins, Champa agrees to give him all the Super Dragon Balls to make any wish he wants. Both sides agree and begin searching for a team of five members. Prior to the tournament, Vegeta demanded there be a written test so that nobody with little fundamental intelligence could participate. Goku suggested the rules be the same ones from the World Martial Arts Tournament: killing is prohibited and a participant loses if thrown off the arena. Vegeta wanted to recruit Gohan but Goku said he had a meeting and couldn't participate. They agreed on Piccolo and Majin Buu instead. Beerus chose Monaka, whom he said is the "strongest person he's ever fought". Champa ordered Vados to select the strongest warriors in Universe 6 regardless of their backgrounds and intentions. Vados selected Frost, Magetta, Cabba, Hit, and Botamo. After the written test phase, Beerus' team lost Buu as a member due to him failing to pass the test and falling sleep. Beerus' team almost lost Goku and Champa's team almost lost Magetta since they both barely passed the test with a 50%. Rules The rules of the Tournament of Destroyers were set up by Beerus and Champa using suggestions from Goku and Vegeta. However during the tournament itself some changes were made to these rules by Champa and Beerus either to gain an advantage or certain circumstances. These rules are: *Vegeta demanded there be a written exam so that nobody with little fundamental intelligence could participate. In order to pass a fighter must achieve a score of at least 50% or higher. However despite being suggested by Vegeta, this rule ended up causing more trouble for Team Universe 7 as Majin Buu failed to qualify after failing the test and falling asleep, while Goku barely managed to pass. However, it almost eliminated Magetta from the tournament though like Goku he managed to pass it by scoring 50%. *Goku suggested that they use the same general rules as the World Martial Arts Tournament. Killing and the use of weapons (such as poison) is prohibited and a participant loses if thrown off the arena. **Killing or use of weapons results in the fighter's disqualification, however Vegeta convinced Beerus and Champa to retroactively allow Frost's use of poison so he could defeat him for his evil ways as Vegeta considered disqualification too light a punishment. However, since Frost had been caught eliminating Goku through cheating before it was retroactively allowed, Goku's elimination through the use of Frost's poison was annulled and he was allowed to continue fighting though Piccolo's elimination remained as Vegeta convinced him to forfeit so he could fight Frost. **Additionally, Goku despite having been the one to suggest the no killing rule he tried to get Beerus and Champa to allow it during his match with Hit so the assassin could fight Goku with all his strength as Hit specializes in assassination though the tournament rules forced him to hold back to avoid killing his opponent. Though Champa was okay with the suggestion as it gave his team the advantage, Beerus refused to agree for fear Goku would be killed and that they would lose as his team's final fighter Monaka was a weakling and was simply there to motivate Goku and Vegeta. This lead to an intense argument between the brothers whom Goku and Hit noted were being selfish, which caused Goku to eliminate himself on purpose in protest while Hit allowed himself to be defeated by Monaka thus resulting in Universe 7 being the victor. However as a result of Goku eliminating himself, the argument to allow killing was rendered moot so killing remained prohibited. *All matches are one-on one-against the two opposing team's fighters. Defeating their opponent allows a fighter to go on to the next match unless they forfeit or are disqualified. Any opponent eliminated via cheating will be reinstated upon discovery though the reinstated fighter is allowed the option to forfeit, Piccolo forfeited after being reinstated following the discovery of his cheating to allow Vegeta to fight Frost. Once reinstated, a fighter can fight in later matches as Goku did after being reinstated due to Vegeta taking over for Piccolo and then bring eliminated fairly by Hit, as Beerus held Monaka back as the team's final fighter. *In the anime, a new rule was made by Champa for Vegeta's match with Magetta where if one competitor touches the barrier, that person loses claiming it was to protect the spectators as the barrier had been broken by Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon earlier during the match when in reality he was using it to allow Magetta to utilize his abilities to the fullest. Despite the unfair advantage Magetta gained by this, Vegeta eventually manages to defeat Magetta via a ring out after inadvertently trigger Magetta's weakness when he insults him causing him to drop his guard due to Metalman being overly sensitive to insults. Tournament :Match 1: Goku vs. Botamo Though he finds it impossible at first to damage Botamo due to his body's ability to render all physical and energy based attacks void, Goku uses his head to win by instead throwing Botamo out of the ring. Goku is the victor of match one. :Match 2: Goku vs. Frost After Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan to force Frost to use his full power, Frost still proves to be at a disadvantage. Frost resorts to cheating and defeats the Saiyan using his poison, leaving Goku drowsy and giving Frost the chance to kick him out of the ring. Frost is the victor of match two. In the manga, Frost's win is later annulled when his cheating was uncovered. :Match 3: Piccolo vs. Frost Piccolo uses his battle smarts and strategic skills to put up a valiant effort against Frost but when Frost finds himself in a scrape he cannot get out of, Frost uses his poison once more to allow him to knock Piccolo out of the ring so that he is initially claimed the victor. This time however Jaco notes that Frost was cheating and has him disqualified. Having been caught out as a cheater Piccolo is declared the winner of match three. However Vegeta instead has Piccolo forfeit so that he can fight Frost. :Match 4: Vegeta vs. Frost The fourth match of the tournament was meant to be Piccolo versus Magetta, however due to Vegeta's insistence on fighting Frost, that fight took place instead. Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan and quickly incapacitates Frost. Vegeta is the victor of match four. :Match 5: Vegeta vs. Auta Magetta Since Frost cheated when fighting against Goku as well, Goku is allowed back into the tournament and is placed after Vegeta. In the anime a new rule was made for this match where if one competitor touches the barrier, that person loses. Vegeta eventually manages to defeat Magetta via a ring out by exposing Magetta's weakness when he insults him causing him to drop his guard. Vegeta is the victor of match five :Match 6: Vegeta vs. Cabba After fighting on even grounds when both in their base states, Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan and insists Cabba does the same. However Cabba reveals that he cannot transform so Vegeta teaches Cabba how to become a Super Saiyan as per requested. After which he goes even further by transforming into a Super Saiyan Blue before knocking Cabba out. Vegeta is the victor of match six. :Match 7: Vegeta vs. Hit Unable to figure out Hit's technique, Vegeta is brutally beaten by Hit until being knocked out. In the manga, having previously lost over 90% of his fighting capability is the primary factor in Vegeta's defeat, and it is said he would have won otherwise. Hit is the winner of match seven. :Match 8: Goku vs. Hit Goku having been told about Hit's Time Skip technique begins the fight in his base state to first figure out Hit's moves. In the manga he powers up to a Super Saiyan, and then a Super Saiyan God in order to overpower Hit's Time-Skip. Hit responds with his full power but is once again overwhelmed by Goku's Super Saiyan Blue form. In the anime Goku uses Super Saiyan Blue after his base form and outmatches Hit, but the assassin begins to improve, forcing Goku to utilize his Kaio-ken. In both versions, at the climax of the battle Goku realizes that Hit cannot fight to his fullest without being allowed to kill, and so decides to forfeit: jumping out of the arena, much to everyone's surprise. Hit is the victor of match eight. :Match 9: Monaka vs. Hit The final and deciding match. Monaka enters the arena seeming very nervous. When Champa rings the bell, Monaka runs and punches Hit with an extremely weak and pathetic punch to Hit's leg. Hit then pretends that it was a devastating blow, and then throws himself onto the dome and falls onto the surface, making it a ring out to repay Goku for jumping out of the ring in the previous battle. Monaka is the winner of match nine and the tournament. Universe 7 is declared the winner of the Tournament of Destroyers. Legacy The existence of the tournament became well known among the other Gods and revealed the existence of the Super Dragon Balls after being forgotten after so many centuries. The tournament also seemed to impress the king of all, Zeno, prompting him to be interested in organizing a tournament consisting of all 12 universes which later became the Tournament of Power. Battles *Goku vs. Botamo *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Frost (First Form/Second Form/Final Form) *Piccolo vs. Frost (Final Form) *Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Frost (Final Form) *Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Auta Magetta *Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Cabba (Base/Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Hit *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken/10X Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) vs. Hit (Anime only) *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Hit (Manga only) *Monaka vs. Hit Video Game Appearances In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 as part of the Super Pack 2 DLC, the tournament ends up taking place a year earlier in Age 779 due to an distortion in history caused by an unknown source. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Events Category:Tournaments Category:Universe 6 Saga